Four Seconds
by Jtoasn
Summary: Prince Dastan" she said, and he waited for the rejection that he was sure to come, "What you are trying to say is that you have an unfair advantage on me" Dastamina oneshot


**Summary:** "Prince Dastan" she said, and he waited for the rejection that he was sure to come, "What you are trying to say is that you have an unfair advantage on me" Dastamina oneshot

**Authors Note:** Obviously nothing belongs to me, I've been procrastinating posting this up, but I'm cleaning out my USB so I thought I'd post it.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Four Seconds**

But there was something about the way that he walked; it was unlike any strides that she had seen. She couldn't put her finger on it; it was just the way that he moved that caught her attention.

She watched as they strode through the gardens; they had just left the chamber where crowned Prince Tus announced their marriage, she pulled out the dagger.

"Do you know what this is?"

"I can honestly say I first lay eyes on it 37 minutes ago"

"I suspect that you don't know anything about time Prince Dastan"

"I think I could surprise you with what I know, Princess Tamina" Dastan said, as they continued to walk,

"Really?" she said, "Why don't you surprise me"

Dastan smiled as they reached the balcony, he pointed to the Eastern wall, where his men had entered undetected, "It's been 1 hour and 49 minutes since I climbed that wall and entered the city"

Her eyes hardened, and he knew that she was still touchy about the fact that it was HE that had broken through her city's defences.

He took a deep breath, "But at the same time it has been 8 days, 14 hours and 7 minutes since I climbed that wall"

She looked at him, as he looked back into the palace, "In the main hall; 6 days, 5 hours and 4 minutes ago, my father died because my uncle Nizam poisoned the prayer robe of Alamut, I was framed for his murder"

"5 days, 23 hours and 38 minutes ago the largest hunt for a criminal that my brother has ever ordered, began in earnest… the criminal was me" he said, "I had killed my father"

He let out another deep breath, "5 days, 19 hours and 43 minutes ago is when I first used the dagger; you tried to kill me twice, and nearly succeeded… I was saved by the dagger, and you reluctantly told me its power"

Tamina was honestly scared now, she knew he must have been telling the truth, how else could he know about the dagger or the power it held over time.

"It's been 4 days, 2 hours… since my brother Garsiv nearly killed me, in less than 3 days he died as a Hassansin stole the dagger and returned here to Alamat"

"Dastan…" Tamina began, but he ignored her.

"I killed myself, 6 hours ago" he said, in a low whisper, "30 minutes ago, underneath your city Princess, I saw the fabled Sands of time for the first time"

"9 minutes ago, you… you died, you fell through the …" he broke off, remembering how she had let go of him and her cry as she fell.

_Dastan!_

"It was 38 minutes ago that Nizam and I fought, as he pushed the dagger into the sand of time, he opened the lid and the world was destroyed" he said, and he took the dagger from Tamina, "It was less than a minute that it took to rewind back time, and to come back here, in time to stop Nizam and my brothers from starting that all over again"

She looked across at Alamat, "You stopped the destruction of the world?"

Looking at her he could see what all this information was causing to her mind, how much trouble it was causing for her, he could see it in her eyes, which refused to look at him.

"Princess Tamina" he said, "You do not have to accept the marriage proposal if you do not want it"

"Prince Dastan" she said, and he waited for the rejection that he was sure to come, "What you are trying to say is that you have an unfair advantage on me"

"Pardon?"

"You have had a week head start to get to know me" she said, finally looking at him, he had a surprised look on his face, as she took the dagger, with a smile on her face. "And I have only began the rest of my life to get to know you"

It was 4 seconds before she took his hand; and to Dastan it was the longest he had waited.


End file.
